Too Late For Love?
by Phoenixx12
Summary: Charlotte was at Hogwarts for her final year. All students were required to repeat their previous year with the War completed. A complicated past with Harry Potter was at the front of her mind. Were they still in love? Or was there another wizard for her?
1. Chapter 1: A White Lie

"Hello and good morning Wizarding World! It's a sunny, crisp fall morning here in London! This day brings many happy tiding to our community both far and wide! The reign of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is over and a new time has begun. The kids are back to Hogwarts today and the folks back to work. We're gonna let the Weird Sisters start off our morning with a little bit of rock!"

I couldn't help but smile as I flicked my wand toward the radio turning the sound up to a dull roar. Stretching, I stood from my excruciatingly comfortable bed and pranced toward my open window. I breathed in the chilly fall air and appreciated the magnificence of the trees which were changing colors. Shaking my head I crashed back into reality…time to go back to school. However an excitement burned through my heart as I thought about finally returning to Hogwarts to complete my final year of Wizarding education. I, like many of my fellow students, had taken a leave of absence during the past year of turmoil. By Wizarding decree, all students were required to repeat their last year of schooling as the last years was interrupted by the Carrows, death, worry, and pain. However, I like many of my fellow Hogwartians, were overjoyed at returning and completing a normal (however normal Hogwarts could be) year of education.

Moving into the bathroom, I took a shower and magically dried my dark brown hair until it was perfectly wavy. Putting on some muggle clothes, I checked my trunk to verify I had all the necessary items for my year long stay at Hogwarts. My Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain pin was already secured onto my robes; however I couldn't help but grin. Harry Potter and his Gryffindor team would need to train much harder this year if they planned on beating the Ravenclaws.

I glanced at the empty owl cage that stood next to my window and saw that Oliver, my tawny owl, had not yet returned from his trip. Grabbing the empty cage I levitated my trunk and proceeded down the stairs to find my little brother Owen already dressed him his Hufflepuff robes, "You can't go to Kings Cross looking like that Owen. Statute of Secrecy, hellooo."

Scowling Owen retorted, "Just because you're in the 'smart' house does not mean you can boss me around."

My father, the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, boomed, "Listen to your sister. We have to get going soon. Much to do today. Now Charlotte, please tell Harry that he is more than welcome to come visit us at Christmas time, your mother and I do enjoy his company."

I winced slightly at Harry's name, I hadn't yet gotten over the fact that he left without so much as a word last year. Granted it was to save the Wizarding world but as to our 2 year relationship…I had no idea what his thoughts were. Hell, I didn't know what my own thoughts were. Not wanting to get into a discussion on my love life I nodded, "Of course, pop. I'll…I'll let him know."

"Good, good. And you know…Anthony is always welcome too! He and I had such a great time at the Appleby Arrows match last week!" grinned my dad ruffling the _Daily Prophet_ and setting it down.

Of course, my mum then walked into the room after hearing the tail end of our conversation, "Why yes dear. Bring Anthony around; we'd love to see more of him! Besides, I hear he is still single…and ready to—"

I cut her off, "Mingle, ughh, Merlin mother. I know." I poured myself a bowl of muggle cereal trying to pry my mind away from Harry Potter. And there was of course Anthony Goldstein…my best friend…of whom my parents absolutely adored…and who I considered nothing more than a brother.

After a hurried breakfast and my solid attempts of keeping the topic off of either of the men in my life, it was finally time to leave. I ran up to my room to double check I had all my books, clothes, and necessities however what I found was much more. My owl Oliver had finally arrived back with an envelope attached to his leg.

"OLIVER, finally!" I practically screeched. I raced over and opened the letter.

Char-

Ohh how I have missed your lovely face these long summer months! I am, of course, coming back to Hogwarts. What could keep me away? Lessons? Sure. Sexy Snape? Of course not. So in short, I am coming back to see my love Snape…not you…sorry to burst your bubble. France was, obviously, an absolute paradise! The men, the shopping, the nonexistent tan lines (sorry to break it to you but I did allow my presence to grace some…er...nude beaches. Buy hey, should come as no surprise to you…let's face it…I AM a…bit of a slut). However…I then toured Beaubatons…lovely school. My deciding factor…the potions master was an absolute prat when compared to the flawless physique of dear Severus. So I am coming back to Hogwarts, as much as my parents hate it.

Sorry…you can't get rid of me. Love you. See you in a matter of 60 excruciatingly long minutes

-Ssssarah Fawcett.

I couldn't stop smiling all the way to the station. My muggle mother drove, since my father would not step near one of those "death traps". When we arrived at King's Cross my father was already waiting for us at the entrance, having apparated less than five seconds ago. As we walked up to him, I couldn't help but notice how much older he looked. The war had seriously sped the aging process up on him, receding hair line, brow creases, and a bit of a belly…but it was a part of life. Too much worry.

Trying to look inconspicuous the family of four, complete with two owls, and two trunks made their way to Platform 9 ¾. My thin, stunningly beautiful mum and brother walked into the barrier first, closely followed by my dad and I. Blinking through the steam from the Hogwarts Express I glanced around for my friends. Excitement reached a peak as I spotted Anthony a few yards away. Turning to my parents I began my good-bye, "See you pop, mum. I'll be back at Christmas."

"Behave dear. I know how you have that annoying knack of wandering off where you should not be. Tell Anthony we say hello, Harry too dear. We will miss you so much," sobbed my mum

"And look after your brother, it's only his 4th year here, he still needs his big sis." Said my father in a gruff voice.

"I do not need her help," whined Owen.

"Love you guys, good luck at work dad. I'll let you know when my first match is!" I hugged my mum and dad, deposited my trunk, and sprinted off in Anthony's direction.

However, before I reached him I collided with someone and fell to the ground. I caught my owl with the reflexes of a chaser. Breathing a sigh of relief I looked up to see who I had unceremoniously hit. My heart dropped to my stomach, my intestines contracted and squirmed, and my brain ceased to function. Harry Potter…my…boyfr..my… whatever he was stood before me with a pained look on his face. He spoke first, "Charlotte…uh…hey. I…erm…here let me help you." He lowered his hand.

I hesitated a moment then grasped onto the calloused hand I use to hold. Meeting his eyes for a fleeting moment I saw regret and worry. Glancing at my feet I summoned my vocal cords to form some kind of speech, "Er…uhh…Th-thank you Harrrr…thanks. Sorry about…um running into you. Well I don't mean to keep you from—" I glanced over his shoulder to see he had been talking to Ginny Weasley who would not meet my eye.

"Listen Charlotte, I—uh need to apologize to you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm a big girl Harry no need to waste words on me. Nothing new." I was surprised at the venom in my own voice.

Harry responded feebly, "Let's just talk about it…please. I-I missed you…I need to explain."

So many thoughts whirled through my mind. Was he with Ginny? Why did he leave without a word to me? Did he want to get back together? Did I even want to get back together? Did he think we still were together?

Knowing my mind would not rest until I learned the truth I nodded slowly, "Sure…we can talk. Just not now. Later I suppose. After the feast? We can..we can…"

"Quidditch pitch…like old times? Eleven o'clock ok?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, that's fine. See you." I turned my back to Harry and Ginny without a second glance and walked away not really knowing where I was headed. But to my surprise Anthony was still standing not five feet away from me. All thought of Harry Potter vacated my mind when I ran to my best friend, and hugged him. He grinned down at me as I took in his new features.

Damn, Anthony changed over the summer and it was definitely a good change. He was taller and his muscles were defined. All I wanted to do was rip that sexy blue button down shirt off and get a compartment to ourselves. MmmmmMMmmmm. I glanced up into his sky blue eyes and saw him looking at me strangely, "Nice to see you too Char."

"Crap" I thought, I still had my arms wrapped around his sexy torso. I stepped away and grinned, "Sorry about that..uhh..kinda had a mind blank for a second."

Anthony laughed and his glistening white teeth struck me dumb, "It's alright, I saw you talking to Harry before. Must have been weird. Let's get a compartment. Sarah is already on the train with Terry and Michael and Mandy. Let's not deprive Sarah the joys of torturing us endlessly with her witty yet inappropriate adjectives."

Happy that Anthony did not linger on the subject of Harry Potter, I readily agreed and followed him onto the train. Smiling and nodding to some old friends along the way, we finally reached the compartment containing my 7th year Ravenclaw friends. As soon as Anthony slid the compartment door open a shrill screech echoed throughout the hallway. Many students raced out of their compartments with their wands held aloft ready to hex whatever death eater had escaped Azkaban and was now on the Hogwarts Express. However much to the chagrin of the rescuers, it was only Sarah Fawcett launching herself upon her best friend Charlotte Shenwick. Her shouting did not end until Charlotte put a silencing charm on her, though that did not stop the jumping and the hugs.

Finally, after quite some time, I was able to take the hex off of my closest friend and sat down to face the rest of the compartment. Terry Boot grinned happily at Charlotte however he kept eyeing Sarah, who had turned him down for the past six years. Michael had his arms around his latest girlfriend Mandy Brocklehurst. Sarah and I were fairly good friends with Mandy, since she was in our year and all.

The ride to Hogwarts was quite enjoyable. We talked of our year away from the castle and of course the epic battle of Hogwarts. Wondering slightly if the castle was repaired to its original beauty we changed into our robes and stopped at the Hogsmeade station. It felt wonderful to be home! I chose a carriage with Anthony, Sarah, and Terry and we made our way up to the castle. When it came into view it looked as though nothing exceedingly evil had set its eyes upon it at all. Any battle scars had been repaired and the castle looked as grand and perfect as it always had.

We walked into the Great Hall to find it the same except instead of the usual decorations of the different houses; the room was shrouded in black in memory of those who died to protect the school and the Wizarding world. I sat down next to Anthony and chanced a glance at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry chatting away with Ron and Hermione. Ginny was on the other end of the table with some other 6th years. Looking smug in spite of myself I turned to find Sarah looking at me in a worried manner, "What?"

"What's going on with you and…You-Know-Who?" questioned Sarah, her eyes darting to the back of Harry's head.

"Well I am happy to say nothing is or ever has been going on with me and Voldemort. Seeing as he is dead and all. Honestly Sarah, where have you been?" I avoided the question swiftly as the sorting began.

"We are going to talk later.", retorted Sarah pausing until the sorting had ended and the feat had begun when she began their conversation with, " Now…Anthony, YOU seem to have changed a lot over the course of a few months, what _have_ you been doing?" questioned Sarah appraising Anthony's biceps mischievously.

Anthony scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Ohh…you know just working out for Quidditch. Gotta stay at the top of my game if I want to stay on _this_ girl's team."

I smiled at him, "Well of course you'll be on the team. We're an unstoppable pair of chasers together."

"Though with biceps like those you could be a damn fine beater. Haven't you noticed Char?" asked Sarah sweetly.

I immediately blushed, of course I had noticed. I tried to brush past the question, "You would be a fair beater, however I am certain that your chaser skills will still be a necessity for the team. Now why don't you, Sarah, start eating a little more and talking a little less."

"Eating what exactly? Because if you're talking about Antho—"

What exactly she would like to devour was never found out, for McGonagall, the new Headmistress had risen to her feet to dismiss the tables. She began, "This is a new era at Hogwarts, and we can all hope to Merlin it will be a safe one. I would like a moment of silence for all those brave individuals who helped rid us of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the Death Eaters and died in the attempt. Those brave individuals are the reason you are sitting before me today without the issue of blood and heritage to hinder your way into this Hall." She bowed her head as did all of the staff and pupils. After a sad reflection on the past year McGonagall raised her head and spoke again, "Have a successful term. Study hard and excel in your classes. You are not sitting in this hall because of so many brave people to throw your education out the window. Have a good term." She raised her hands and the benches wrenched themselves away from the tables with a grinding noise and the students stood to leave. Anthony held me back as the other Ravenclaws rushed past to get to our tower on the West end of the castle. He looked down at me with concern etched on every feature, "Char…what's going on with you and Harry?"

I smiled sadly, "Honestly, Anthony…I have no bloody idea. We're actually talking about it tonight at the Quidditch pitch."

"And …you would go back to him." It was a statement not a question.

"Depends on his story. Don't worry. I'm not going to get myself hurt."

Anthony shook his head as we began to walk to our tower, "You already have Charlotte. When are you going to see the truth? That Harry is not the guy for you and that…that-"

He was cut off by Professor McGonagall who walked up to us briskly, "Mr. Goldstein and Miss Shenwick, it is so nice to see your faces back here. I trust you are still adamant on your studies to become animagi?"

We both nodded vigorously and she continued, "I'd like to see you two in my office tomorrow evening? Can that be arranged?"

We both nodded yet again and I said, "Professor, I…I am so happy you've returned. I feared that after the war and with everything that happened you might want to retire."

She gave us a rare smile, "Ahh that was my intention. However, I decided Hogwarts needed me for one more year. Besides…you two were actually my deciding factor. I shall see you tomorrow in my office. Seven o'clock."

We continued on our way, and thankfully the subject changed to our shared ambition to become animagi. I was to work for the Daily Prophet when school was done to become an investigative reporter, while Anthony was planning on working in the Ministry for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

We entered the common room and Sarah immediately strode up to us and grabbed my hand, "I'm sorry to break you two apart Anthony but I must speak with dear Charlotte here. She has some explaining to do. See you later dear." Sarah began to drag me off to our dormitory. I twisted around and shouted to Anthony, "Sorry, you know her; she always must have her way. Goodnight Anthony!"

She did not drop my hand until we reached our dorm and she set me onto my bed. Looking at me with daggers she stated, "Explain. Now."

I launched into the explanation on what Harry and I intended to do in a matter of fifteen minutes. She nodded and looked rather put off that I did not share this information with her earlier. After I had finished, she began her retort sounding much like a lawyer, "What are your intentions? How do you feel about this meeting? What are your feelings for Harry? Is he with that Ginny Weasley? Are you going to-"

I stood up and grabbed her by her shoulders, "Sarah. Breathe. I have no idea what I expect tonight nor do I have any idea how I feel about Harry Potter."

She looked at me skeptically, "Do not lie to me Char. You have loved Harry for the past 2 years and if he has a perfectly valid hero worthy excuse for not contacting you in a year you will go running back to him with open arms and I will be completely supportive of your decision. However, if that idiotic prat has been hiding his basilisk in Ginny's Chamber of Secrets I will murder him, and you will not be going back to someone who would disregard you like that."

"Sarah, chill. I haven't made a decision yet. And just an FYI, pretty sure if Lord Voldemort could not kill Harry Potter, you will not succeed either. Not that I don't have faith in your mad Dark Arts skillz. I must be going. I'll tell you all the details tomorrow and hey, if you get a Pensieve in the next couple hours I'll let you relive the whole thing. Alright? You pacified yet?" I asked as I mounted my new edition Silver Arrow.

Sarah grinned, "Yeah, yeah. Go off to Harry. Don't do anything I wouldn't do…well… don't do anything a less slutty version of me would do. Night Char, good luck."

I smiled back at her then launched myself out of the window toward the quidditch pitch. It was exhilarating to be on a broom again. As much as I wanted to ride around the grounds I did not want to get caught. I spotted Harry at the far end of the pitch and accelerated. Landing and dismounting swiftly, I felt my nerves quickly climb to a climax. Harry smiled nervously at me and we sat down.

He began to talk right away, "Listen Charlotte please let me get through this whole explanation. I know some of it is going to sound…terrible…but I…I feel awful."

"This is staring out well." I muttered looking at the ground. I saw Harry squirm nervously next to me. I continued, "Listen, if you could defeat Voldemort, you can break up with someone you haven't spoken to in a year alright? No biggie, just get on with it."

"I…I don't want to break up with you Charlotte. But you…you may want to break up with me. I know I have been a complete prat. Listen…this is what happened. Alright, so you know at the end of last year I told you I wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts right? And I well I should have just broke up with you then, but I was just too selfish. I figured I'd be able to see you now and again throughout the year. Well turns out my mission was a hell of a lot tougher than I could ever have imagined. And you were protected by your father and his ministry connections and I did not want to jeopardize that for your family. I wanted you to be safe. So after a few months of no contact whatsoever with me, I figured you'd think we broke up and would spread the word, which would keep you and your family out of danger."

He took a breath and ran a hand through his hair. I decided to give him a few words of comfort, "Harry, I mean..you did all this to protect me. It was so nice and well I c-"

He cut across me, "Wait...there's still more Charlotte. I…uh…did something awful. See before I left for my mission with Ron and Hermione I was at the Weasley household for Ron's older brother's wedding. I-I…Ginny and I got rather close in those short two weeks. We…uh…we kissed…"

"Just kissed?"I questioned, trying desperately to hold back tears.

"Uh…well…no. More but I don't need to go into the details. I was lonely and afraid…and I..I am not making any sort of excuse for what I did with Ginny when I was still technically with you…when I still loved you. I…I mean I still love you now…but after all this how much can you love me? Don't even answer that." Harry rubbed his eyes vigorously.

I shivered, from the cold or from this news I was not sure. My heart was dead. Harry saw how awful I must have looked and pulled two bottles of butterbeer out of his cloak. "Here, I brought this for us. I figured it'd be kind of cold."

He handed me the bottle and I took a sip without really thinking. I wished it was firewhiskey, which would solve my problems. I tried to speak, "So…s-so you cheated on me with no intention of…of ever speaking to me again if you should have died in the attempt of killing Voldemort. I…I am glad you did not die…but what now? You're with Ginny, and –"

Harry looked up and cut me off, "No…no not all. I am not with Ginny. We decided that what we did was a big mistake. We both knew I was still in love with you and it just would have been wrong for us to continue. I did not want to continue it."

"So here lies the question Charlotte. Will you give me a second chance? I know I do not deserve it but I love you Charlotte. I am still in love with you; you kept me spirit alive this last year. I…I don't know what else to say…" finished Harry lamely.

I sat there in silence for a moment, allowing all this information to sink in. My brain was in pieces. I spoke with firmly, "I'm quite sorry Harry, but you're too late. I am already dating Anthony Goldstein."

TO BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2: Acceptance?

Previously in Chapter 1:

"So here lies the question Charlotte. Will you give me a second chance? I know I do not deserve it but I love you Charlotte. I am still in love with you; you kept me spirit alive this last year. I…I don't know what else to say…" finished Harry lamely.

I sat there in silence for a moment, allowing all this information to sink in. My brain was in pieces. I spoke firmly, "I'm quite sorry Harry, but you're too late. I am already dating Anthony Goldstein."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter all credit goes to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

Harry took a moment to recover, shock played across his face, "Ohh…you are? You're dating Antho-…well Merlin, um that's brilliant Charlotte. Brilliant. I'm happy for you. So uh…"

I couldn't help but enjoy a sickening jolt of happiness at the shock and sadness that emanated off of Harry, "Harry…I'm sorry. I forgive you for…for…well you know what. And I hope we can still be friends? Practice quidditch together…you know…try to get on good terms again."

I saw a glimmer of hope in Harry's eyes and immediately felt sick to my stomach. What in the bloody hell was I doing? Did I want to be back with Harry? Hell no. Not after he sexed it up with Ginny "the Broomstick" Weasley. But he said he still loved me…that he was sorry…

My mind was in total confusion and turmoil. I needed to make Harry jealous…that's why I said that I was dating Anthony….Right? Right?...Right? Or did I have sub-conscious feelings for my best friend? Pshh. NO. I needed to talk to Anthony. I turned to Harry who was looking at me in concern as I processed all the information he had just thrown at me. I looked at him in the eyes, trying to keep from crying and said, "Listen Harry, I have to get going. I really appreciate you telling me the truth tonight. I know it must have been awful admitting that…stuff to me. But maybe we can hang out soon?"

Harry immediately responded, "Definitely Charlotte. Just name the day. I am sorry…and I hope that you and Anthony are happy together." I noticed that he did not quite meet my eyes when stating the latter half of that sentence. Smiling I rose to my feet as did Harry. He awkwardly bent down and kissed my cheek as I mounted my broom.

I waved at the sad form of Harry as I flew off toward Ravenclaw tower. However tired I was, I had no intention of heading to my dorm. I flew to the window of the 7th year boys and kicked the window in, not really caring how much noise I made. However loud I actually was, none of the boys even stirred in their sleep…Boys will be boys.

I hurried over to Anthony's bed and stood stock still for over a minute. Ohh yeaahhh, he looked damn sexy in his sleep. His short sandy brown hair was disheveled and a slight sheen of sweat glistened on his perfectly chiseled chest. Please tell me he doesn't sleep in the nude…wait…on second thought…crap crap crap…this was my best friend, I can't be thinking about his...manly business.

With a shake of my head I leaned down toward his bed and prodded his body. He did not move at all. Ughh…I'd have to do this the hard way. I grabbed his arm that was nearest to me, picked it up and dropped it with a resounding "THUMP" on his stomach. Anthony lurched forward and shouted, "WHO'ZARE?"

I glanced about the rest of the room and saw all the boys were still fast asleep. Breathing a sigh of relief I turned to Anthony who was staring at me in utter confusion. I smiled at him quickly, trying to keep my eyes away from his flawless physique and then motioned for him to follow me. He stood from his bed and walked down the stairs to the common room. We were thankfully, alone; it was two in the morning after all.

I turned around to find Anthony leaning against the doorway leading to the boy's dormitory. He was only wearing boxers. I tried to keep my mouth closed, but I was fairly certain I began to drool. He was just so good looking! What had happened to him during the summer? He strode forward and threw himself down upon the couch; I couldn't help but notice his "little Anthony" was not so little. Mentally berating myself for staring at my best friends crotch I looked worriedly into his eyes, "So…Anthony…I kind of did something stupid. Really, really stupid."

"Whatever it is Char, we can fix it. What happened with Harry?" asked Anthony motioning for me to sit next to him.

I hesitated and sat down and began the story on what had transpired. He held an impassive face the entire time and before I could finish my story he interrupted, "So, after all that. Cheating, miscommunication, and no communication…you're what? Going back to him because he said he loves you? I think you're being bloody stupid Charlotte! What kind of girl do you want to be? He is using you! He doesn't deserve you! He deserves a good kick right up his fat arse!"

I put a hand on his outstretched arm and he immediately calmed. I couldn't quite look at him in the eye, "I did not tell him I wanted to get back with him. Even though that would have been a lot better than what I did tell him…I…listen Anthony, please know that I totally understand if you can't do this for me and it is probably a completely selfish thing of me to even ask…but I sort of told Harry that you and I…are dating. And have been for the past month."

A look of shock and oddly, jubilation lit Anthony's face as he let the news sink in. I waited for him to respond, but it seemed he was struck by the sheer idiocy of my idea that he could not formulate a proper sentence, so I continued, "I only said it for him to be jealous and I…I dunno. If you think this is a terrible idea I'll tell him I was confounded or something."

Anthony cut me off, "Nah, Char, I'm in. It would be an honor to be your for fake boyfriend. But after we do this and make Harry unbearable jealous…are you going to get back with him?"

I smiled, "See, I have it all planned out. Now that you're in on the plan I figure we will 'date' for maybe a month or so and if he is still dutifully waiting for our relationship to fall into disrepair and has not gotten back with Ginny…then I'll go back with him. He'll have proved his worthiness while suffering a bit. Flawless plan don't you think?"

"Definitely smooth Char. And what if…what if you find me a better fake boyfriend than Harry was at actually being a real boyfriend? What then?" asked Anthony leaning toward me his luscious lips closing in on mine.

"I-I…I don't think that's really anything we need to think about. You're like my brother. And I'm like your sister…right?" I asked hesitantly, still locked in a standstill by his sudden movement.

He looked at me directly in the eye, "Of course, Char. Well we better be getting some rest. Big day of publicity tomorrow. Ohh…and what are we to tell our friends? I'm sure Sarah will go utterly ballistic if she doesn't know the truth."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that. I suppose we can tell Terry and Sarah the truth. But as for Michael… you know he'd tell Mandy and she'd tell the rest of the universe. So maybe we'd just tell everyone else we just started going public with the news? Sound good to you?" I asked thinking fast.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect." Said Anthony, his blue eyes locked on mine. I was paralyzed by his gaze. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and my stomach twisted into a knot as he leaned forward. This time I did not move out of the way of his lips. They caressed mine in a tender, romantic fashion. He raised himself off the couch slightly and pushed my body backward so that I was propped up in to corner. His body descended on top of mine as the kiss grew more frenzied. His hands grazed my hips and thighs as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I was frozen like a statue the entire time, barely kissing him back I was in such a shock. Finally, he pushed himself backward and grinned at me, "Sorry, I figured we'd need a little practice if we're going to be performing in front of an audience tomorrow. Sleep well Char."

He stood and I was stuck in shock for the billionth time that night when I saw a massive erection protruding underneath his boxers. I, childish like usual, shut my eyes in horror. However, I couldn't help but think the feeling was definitely being reciprocated in my lady parts. Niagara Falls seemed to have erupted in my panties…this may be an enjoyable month after all.

It seemed like only seconds after I had fallen, fully clothed, onto my bed to sleep when a massive earthquake woke me. I yelped and jumped to my feet and to swear loudly and fall back into bed when I saw it was only Sarah bouncing at the foot of the bed grinning and laughing loudly, "Spill Char."

I saw she had woken me up over an hour early to hear my story. Taking a breath I began, and with Sarah's interruptions and exclamations it took just about an hour to finally finish. To make Sarah speechless was a feat in itself, yet there she was sitting at the foot of my bed clearly trying to formulate speech but nothing came out.

Finally, as if a silencing charm had lifted, she spoke, "You lucky son of a grindylow!

1: Of course I will keep your secret.

2: I hate you.

3: Can we have a 3 way?"

I laughed at the fact that my best friend accepted my harebrained idea without a second thought, "Sure, Sarah. I'll talk it over with him. Merlin, get a grip on yourself. Let's go down to breakfast. It's time to start the charade."

I donned my other set of Ravenclaw robes that were not wrinkled from a night's sleep. I secured my Quidditch Captain pin on the front and then paced toward the mirror that we shared with the other 3 inhabitants of our dorm. All of whom did not spend the night in their own beds. I twisted my hair and wore it in a pony tail. Did my makeup, grabbed my wand and book bag and trotted down the staircase with Sarah at my side.

We found both Anthony and Terry waiting for us in the common room; they were talking intensely on the sofas nearest to the glass windows overlooking the mountains surrounding our glorious school. Anthony smiled as he saw us approaching, "Ahh, there's my lovely girlfriend. Don't you look beautiful this morning!"

Several people turned their heads at Anthony's statement, many wide-eyed at the fact that Charlotte was no longer dating Harry Potter. Terry boldly stated, "Ahh, and my dashing girlfriend Sarah! How I love you—AGRGHH!" He stumbled backwards as Sarah shot a bat boogey hex straight at his face. The common room laughed loudly, even after the fact that Anthony reversed the spell in a matter of seconds.

"Do not get any ideas Terry Boot. I may be 'dashing' as you so wittingly put it, but YOU are nothing more than a loincloth off the most decrepit house elf. Come on, Char. Breakfast," retorted Sarah with a snort.

Anthony caught up to me rather quickly and slipped his hand into mine as we made our way down to the Great Hall. Obviously this attracted a lot of attention. Word that Anthony Goldstein and Charlotte Shenwick were dating would be around the school in a matter of hours…maybe sooner. We reached the Great Hall in a timely manner and sat at our table without spotting Harry or his friends.

Breathing a sigh of relief I dropped Anthony's hand and began to devour some eggs and bacon before class began. As we ate and talked, Professor Flitwick passed out our weekly schedules for our N.E.W.T. classes.

_**Monday **_

_**8am – 10 am Transfiguration **_

_**10:10 am -11:10am Potions **_

_**11:20am – 12:20pm Free Period **_

_**12:30pm – 1:30pm Lunch **_

_**1:40pm – 3:40pm Ancient Ruins **_

_**Tuesday **_

_**8am – 9 am Defense Against the Dark Arts **_

_**9:10am – 11:10 am Herbology **_

_**11:20-12:20pm Lunch **_

_**12:30pm – 1:30pm Charms **_

_**1****:40pm – 3:40pm Arithmancy**_

_**Wednesday**_

_**8am – 10am Potions**_

_**10:10-11:10am Ancient Ruins**_

_**11:20-12:20am Lunch**_

_**12:30 – 2:30pm Transfiguration**_

_**2:40 – 3:40om Free Period**_

_**Thursday**_

_**8am- 9 am Herbology**_

_**9:10- 11:10am Defense Against the Dark Arts**_

_**11:20 – 12:20pm Lunch**_

_**12:30 – 1:30 Arithmancy**_

_**1:40 – 3:40 Charms**_

_**Friday**_

_**8 – 9am Free Period**_

_**9:10 – 10:10 Transfiguration**_

_**11:20 – 12:20 Potions**_

_**12:30 – 1:30 Lunch**_

_**1:40 – 2:40 Charms**_

_**2:40 – 3:40 Herbology**_

"Brutal mate," said Terry overlooking Anthony's schedule which was identical to mine. Sarah's was also rather similar, only with Muggle Studies thrown in the mix rather than Arithmancy. She had this strange fascination with muggles, and being a pureblood wizard she sadly lacked the proper knowledge on the nonmagical world. She desired to work at the Ministry in the Muggle Liaison department. Honestly, they could not ask for a better candidate, though Sarah may be rather boisterous and at times annoying she would have no trouble interacting with muggles.

"Off to Transfiguration then?" asked Anthony slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Damn, damn, double damn! I forgot my book in my dorm! Terry. Come with." Said grabbed him by his tie and bounded off toward the west tower.

I grinned at Anthony, "You know, I just have this weird feeling that someday…they're actually going to end up together."

"Exactly what I think, and we all know that I am always right," bragged Anthony.

I laughed and hit him playfully on his rock hard chest. Shaking my hand in pain I scowled at him and began to walk toward class on the fourth floor. Anthony quickly caught up and grabbed my hand then bringing it up to his lips for a quick kiss, "Now, now darling, we cannot be fighting! Our first day as a couple and all…what would people think?"

We passed many of our friends, many of whom congratulated us heartily. When we reached the door to Transfiguration we found it locked and no one around. Anthony glanced at his watch to find we still had fifteen minutes before classes began. He smiled at me mischievously, "Now Char…if…if we _were_ really dating…what kind of people would we be if we let this opportunity pass."

I pretended like I had no idea what he was implying, "Opportunity Anthony? What? To get ahead of our studies with no one around? I am confused as to what you are trying to say."

With the reflexes of a chaser, Anthony let his book bag fall to the ground and then slipped mine off my shoulder. He pressed me up against the stone wall. His arms on either side of my head, and his warm breath at my neck, "Ahh, I see the young Ravenclaw needs a bit more of a hand on education to understand." His lips ran freely across my neck and earlobe. His hands moved down my back and pressed me close to him. I could feel my breath begin to quicken as his hands moved inside my robes, tickling my back. I moaned quietly but it was loud enough for him to realize he was definitely doing something right.

I knew I should stop him…that I never intended us to be quite so graphic in our displays of affection for each other but this felt so good and so bad and so…right. The feeling of his rough hands gently caressing my body. His tender kisses trailing across my neck, not yet reaching my lips as I so desperately wanted them to. His forehead rested against mine when a sudden laugh and wolf whistle interrupted our session.

With a sigh of relief I recognized Sarah as the wolf whistle. Thinking it was only her and Terry I smiled and turned to face them. However, not only was it Sarah and Terry, there was McGonagall and half of the Transfiguration class including Harry Potter who had just witnessed the tail end of our 'bonding time' as a couple.

To mine and Anthony's utter surprise McGonagall was actually smiling. What the bloody hell was wrong with this picture? She finally got a hold of herself but instead of taking points from Ravenclaw as she had in the past when catching Sarah gallivanting off with her many flings, she reprimanded us for only a moment then ushered the class inside. Anthony and I gave each other surprised looks and followed the class inside. Sarah pulled me over to a seat next to her while Anthony moved to sit with Terry.

"Well, well. Little innocent Charlotte, what was that out there?" asked Sarah in a whisper.

I shook my head, "How much did you see?"

"Well lucky for you, there was a hold up on the stairway. Peeves like usual. Sooo the whole class only saw the end of your…thing with Anthony. I figured I'd get your attention with my whistle, else who knew how long you two would carry on. Char…did you see Harry's face? Bloody brilliant idea making out in the hallway before class. He was jealous…furious…heartbroken…you name it!" whispered Sarah frantically.

Shit. Was I being a complete prat doing this to the boy who had just saved the Wizarding world from evil? Yes. Did he deserve it? Maybe a little bit? I needed to tone it down though…Anthony and I were faking…it sure did seem like he was liking this idea much more than I did.

When I voiced my concerns to Sarah after class she responded with a look that could make the smartest individual in the world feel utterly stupid, "Are you a troll? Possible Crabbe or Goyle? Yes Charlotte, he is utterly in love with you! Merlin! Haven't I been telling you this the past…ohh I don't know…SIX YEARS?"

"So…this whole thing…with me and Anthony…it's a terrible idea."

Sarah stopped me before we entered the Potions classroom, "No its bloody well not. Char, you have been miserable for the past year pining over Harry Potter. Who seemed to have no trouble getting over you with Ginny Weasley. He did her up Charlotte. Sex. The big nasty. You are not going to go running back to his open arms just because he says he is in love with you! You are not a desperate prat! Anthony is the nicest boy in Ravenclaw. Perfectly respectful, though from what you've told me and from what I just saw two hours ago, his status as sex god is definitely going up in my books. He isn't stupid; he knows this is all in your master plan. He knows he could wind up hurt or he could wind up with you. What if you two fell in love, got married, had kids, and lived happily ever after? You are worth a chance at heartbreak and Anthony fully realizes that. So put yourself out there Charlotte. You may wind up with something better than you bargained for."

I stared at her in shock, maybe she was right. Wow, this was not the Sarah I was used to. I merely nodded, a million thoughts coursing through my brain. Maybe she was right; maybe I'd give this a shot. Anthony was perfect…maybe I should try and consider him as more than just a brother and friend. Wow, this was uncharted territory. However before I could even think about what my next move could be, Sarah was yelling in my ear.

"YOU DID NOT TELL ME THAT MY SEXY, STUD SEVERUS SNAPE DIED LAST YEAR! WHY AM I EVEN AT HOGWARTS?"

"Shit Sarah, yeah…I-I forgot to tell you about that…but this bloke seems good." I motioned to the professor who was eyeing us closely. Sarah just about dropped to her knees. This was no professor; this was a model, a god, a titan. Jet black hair clean and wavy with piercing gray eyes and a body that could rival Anthony's. His voice was deep and brooding, "Take your seat. Ten points from Ravenclaw."

Sarah and I sat down toward the back of the classroom, she whispered, "Now…you know I was always joking about Snape making me all hot and bothered right? Well this Snape clone…better looking clone…infinitely better looking clone…does all that and more."

While Sarah planned on how to get our new professor alone, I pondered the advice Sarah had given me. Maybe I should give Anthony a chance…maybe tomorrow I'd make my move.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review it; I would really appreciate your feedback! I'll try and get out another chapter within the next couple days! Have a great rest of the week!


	3. Chapter 3: A Likely Story

Previously in Chapter 2:

While Sarah planned on how to get our new professor alone, I pondered the advice Sarah had given me. Maybe I should give Anthony a chance…maybe I'd make my move.

As the day wore on Sarah's advice was still tugging at my conscience. However, my Ravenclaw logic began to kick in. How many people could say they met their soul mate at 11? Next to none. If fate wanted me and Anthony together, then great…if, on the other hand, they wanted Harry and I together…perfect. Obviously still hung up on the boy that crushed my heart, I suddenly realized I did not care what other people thought if we get back together.

I made plans to speak to Anthony after our Transfiguration meeting with McGonagall. The day went by slowly as I shuffled from class to class to lunch to class. Finally at the end of the day, I already had a mountain of homework. Deciding it would be best to tackle my essays before tomorrow brought more, I settled down in the library at a corner table. It was nice to finally have time to myself.

After two hours, I had completed my Transfiguration essay and my Ancient Ruins translation. I was just finishing packing up the books, quills, and parchment which were spread across the entire table, when Hermione Granger timidly sat down across from me. Hermione and I had always gotten along rather well. Both studious…both cared for Harry…yet with the breakup and with her absence the past year, our relationship had also suffered.

Hermione smiled, "I see nothing had changed with our study habits. I think we may be the first in the library this year."

I tried to keep the awkwardness down to a minimum, "Well we gotta keep the competition going 'mione."

She laughed and then hesitated before speaking again, "Listen Charlotte, I…I really am sorry about all that happened. I wouldn't speak to Harry or Ginny for a long time when I finally found out. I really hope this doesn't change our relationship…"

I could see that the rift between Harry and I was causing an internal battle for Hermione. She knew Harry was wrong yet she was much closer to him than she was with me. I smiled trying to quell her worry, "Ohh Hermione, it doesn't affect us at all. I mean I'm sure we won't be seeing as much of each other…but we always have our library time. Two smart noggins tackling whatever these teachers can throw at us. Let's face it Hermione, we're pretty much unstoppable."

She nodded and smiled, "Good, I'm really glad you feel that way. And Charlotte…I am so happy that you found someone else. You and Anthony are great together, honestly."

I grimaced and slung my book bag over my shoulder, "Thanks Hermione. See you around. "

I left the library to grab dinner in the Great Hall. Hardly daring to believe it was already quarter past six I sat down at the end of the table which was sparsely populated. I couldn't afford to become drawn into a conversation else risk being late for my meeting with McGonagall. Bolting down some baked chicken, potatoes, and carrots. I downed it all with a glass of milk and sprinted to Ravenclaw tower to deposit my excruciatingly heavy book bag.

I found Anthony sprawled out on the very couch where we shared our first kiss just hours earlier. I waved to him before running up the stairs to my dormitory to change. I donned my gray sweater with a collared white shirt underneath. I secured my Ravenclaw tie and stepped into my pleated skirt. Checking my reflection in the mirror, I decided to loosen my tie a bit and then put on some flats. Professor McGonagall would approve at my professional attire and to my confusion I found myself wondering what Anthony would think.

Mildly disgusted with myself I turned to leave my bedroom to find Sarah smirking at me from the doorway. She eyed me up and down, "So I see you're going for a naughty school girl kind of thing, huh? Let me tell you, dear, its working. Poor Anthony does not stand a chance. I should take a leaf out of your book when I attempt to seduce that devilishly handsome potions master. I've decided I'm going to get a detention next class, that'll ensure me hours of alone time with that walking sex on a stick."

I gagged, "Merlin Sarah, get a grip on yourself! He is our professor!"

She just smiled, "You worry about you and I'll worry about him. Now can we please do something fun tonight? I was stuck in the common room with Terry Boot all afternoon!"

"Here is another area where you should take a leaf out of my book. I am way ahead of my studies, while _you_ are sadly behind on the first day of class. And I have a meeting with McGonagall in a matter of ten minutes so I must get going. We'll do something tomorrow, promise," I watched her face fall. Though I would never say it out loud, I knew Sarah's personality, though hilarious most of the time, was rather a put off to many other girls, "Maybeee…we could plan a party for the Shrieking Shack on Friday night? Invite all the up and coming peeps."

It was an instant turn around, Sarah beamed, "YES. FINALLY you are back to the rule breaking Charlotte that I know and love! Perfect, I'll grab Mandy and we'll get to business. Have fun with Anthony, and tell me all that happens…if something happens."

I watched her sprint over to her bed and pull out parchment for the invitation list, "Alright, Sarah, have fun. See ya."

I raced down the stairs to find Anthony standing at the bottom looking rather impatient. I smiled at him breezily, "Come on, Anthony, quit dawdling. We're going to be late for Minerva!"

I sprinted ahead of him out of the common room and down the corridor. He was quicker than I thought and grabbed my hand from behind. We raced down the staircases down to the first floor where McGonagall's office was stationed. Careening down the hallway we finally reached her door. Anthony leaned on his knees, "Whewww…one minute late. Not too bad my dear."

I smiled and then knocked on McGonagall's door, still quite out of breath. She called for us to open the door. Her office was very practical and business-like. There was a painting of Hogwarts behind her desk which was made of dark mahogany. We sat down on two high-backed wooden chairs that were extremely uncomfortable. I mumbled a cushioning charm before I sat down.

"Well you two have some explaining to do before we get down to business," said Professor McGonagall in a matter of fact tone. We both glanced at each other guiltily knowing she was saving this time to fully reprimand us for our performance earlier.

"We're sorry Professor. We…we we're thinking properly," stated Anthony lamely.

If gazes could kill, hers most certainly would, "You certainly were not thinking," and then her severe facial expression changed to a genuine smile, "_Why_ didn't you tell me sooner that you were together? It's just marvelous news!"

I had never been struck dumb before…besides that one occasion where my Hufflepuff brother, Owen, Confunded me. Yet here I was…speechless over the fact that McGonagall was actually applauding our relationship and the fact we had been roaming the castle snogging in corners. Anthony was the first to recover, "Ohh…I'm sorry Professor. It-it was kind of a secret. We decided to go public today…maybe a little too public. We wanted apologize for that incident in front of your classroom."

She actually waved her hand in the air, as if brushing aside his apology, "Don't even worry about that. Can you two keep a secret? Of course you can. I have been hoping and waiting for you two to get together since practically first year. And now it's finally happened! I know I should be reprimanding you for your displays of affection in the hallway, but I am just so pleased that you two have finally…It's just nice to see after that awful war we had."

"Thanks Professor. We…we are very happy," I replied trying to control my facial expression. I was fairly certain that a pained smile was forever implanted on my face. Anthony, however, seemed practically at ease with the situation, "Tell you what professor," he continued, "If Charlotte and I get engaged you'll be one of the first to know. You really do mean a lot to both of us."

I nodded my head and smiled at my favorite professor, finally showing her emotions for the first time to us. McGonagall smiled, and looked as though she was holding back tears, "Thank you, you two…well we…we really must be getting back to business." And just like that the serious, business like behavior commenced.

She pulled out two leaflets and handed them to us, "Now, during Christmas break you will be taking your Animagus Test at the Ministry of Magic. Granted you both have been able to transform into animals for some time, this will make it official. So these next couple months, we will be determining what animal would best suit the careers you will be pursuing. I believe you, Miss Shenwick, want to work at the Daily Prophet? And Mr. Goldstein, you at the Ministry for the Magical Law Enforcement Department?"

We nodded our heads and she continued, "Perfect. Ok then, so if you have any questions, I will address them, otherwise we will meet once a week to go over any imperfections in your transformations. Wednesday nights would be my best day, however I know both of you are on the Quidditch team."

"Yes, Professor, but we can meet on Wednesdays. We have practice on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday," I replied.

When Anthony nodded, she continued, "Ok then, I will see you two in class on Wednesday."

"Thank you so much professor, for everything," I stated as I headed for the door. She had been there for us from the start, helping us through every triumph and tribulation on our way to our shared goal of becoming animagi. Anthony agreed, "Yes, professor, if it wasn't for you we'd be lost."

I could have sworn she was holding back tears for the second time that night, "Now, now. You know it was my pleasure, goodnight you two."

We walked out of the office, and I was still taken aback by what had just transpired. Merlin…Merlin…Merlin. Anthony seemed to echo my thought, "Merlin. I had no idea she felt that way about us!"

"Me either…hey, so we need to talk…now," I said trying to recover from the Minerva incident.

"Yeah…yeah I know we do. Come on, um…room of requirement, we'll be alone there," said Anthony walking next to me as we headed to the seventh floor. I half expected for him to grab my hand as we walked but he didn't. He reached the area where the room was going to appear. I let Anthony walk past it three times, whatever he wanted the room to appear as I wasn't sure. Then, a small wooden door appeared and he opened it.

I gasped at what was inside. It looked as though we were going to walk outdoors. There was a small hill with an enormous willow tree at its peak overlooking a pond. I looked at the ceiling and saw a dark blue sky etched with thousands of stars. I smiled at him, "Merlin, Anthony I was expecting…well not this."

He grinned, "Yeah, well…I try."

I sat down on the hill and allowed my back to rest against the tree trunk and Anthony did the same. I took a breath and began, "Listen…I think that you may have misunderstood my instructions on our whole dating thing. I mean…well I guess…it's just been a little too much for a fake relationship."

"Let me get this straight ok? You want to make Harry jealous. You want him to think that you are happy with me. You want to make a display of our relationship without getting our own feelings mixed up and you want all of this because…you want to get back with Harry Potter," asked Anthony.

"Pretty much sums it up. I…I wanted to talk about one incident in particular…last night? That kiss…and the aftermath of that kiss…"

"Ohh shit, yeah, I was hoping you didn't notice that. Well…when you woke me up I was already having this…uh graphic…dream…and well then you tell me we're dating, its 2 am I was out of it…I uh…didn't mean for that to happen. So when we're alone, it'll be like…us…you know…like how we always are just close friends that make out and hold hand when others are around. I mean is that what you want?"

"If you want that then that's really what I was planning all along. I just don't want to see the look on McGonagall's face when we break up…she was so happy!" I shook my head in confusion.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. We'll figure it out, so we're ok now? I know you were kind of peeved before," asked Anthony in concern.

"Yeah, we're fine," I inched forward on the grass and layed down looking up at the stars, "It's so beautiful in here."

He turned his head and smiled at me, "I'm glad we can still do this Char. I really missed you this summer."

"I missed you too. Interning at the Daily Prophet was not nearly as exciting as I thought it would be. Did you…did you meet anyone this summer? I mean romantically while working at the Ministry?" I asked timidly.

He gave me a strange look, "Nah…no one appealed to me. Besides if I had I couldn't fake date you and we both know that'd be a major let down on both our ends."

I grinned, "Yeah, because dating you is such an honor."

"It is. Feel privileged. I mean who have I dated at Hogwarts? Padma Patil and we both know how _that _ended! So far…you are a much better girlfriend. Even if you are fake. You…you think…if this doesn't mess up _your_ plan we could maybe go to Hogsmeade together next weekend? Kind of like a fake date to show you off and make Harry jealous."

I considered it for a moment. Sarah would obviously have a date for Hogsmeade…she always did…which meant I'd probably end up walking around with Anthony anyway, "Why I would love to go on a fake date with you! As long as you promise me one thing."

"Name it," grinned Anthony in triumph.

"We go to Madam Puddifoot's and stay there most of the day," I said with the most serious face.

"Uh…well on second thought Char…maybe you aren't such a great girlfriend. Merlin, you had me there for a second," Anthony said glancing at his hand for the tenth time that night. I could tell he was itching to grab a hold of it…and I genuinely wanted him to…it felt so much like Harry's when he held it. But this would be going against our new rules.

I stood up realizing it was almost eleven and I still had my potions essay to start. Sometimes I hated that I was so studious. Anthony agreed that it probably was time to be productive. We left the sanctuary of the room of requirement and began our journey to the common room. There was a surprising amount of people walking the corridors.

Our hands brushed up against each other yet he did not grasp it. Feeling as though it was my duty to fill him with the courage to at least touch my hand in public, I took a hold of it. He didn't look surprised or even taken aback by my movement; he just went with it like we had been doing it forever. We entered the Ravenclaw common room and found it bustling and noisy. Many people craned their necks as we entered. I was going to finish my homework in my room and he in his. We awkwardly hugged goodnight. Ugh...fuck it…we were 'dating' for Merlin's sake! I stood on my tip toes and kissed him soundly on the mouth.

I finally allowed myself to get reciprocate the kiss and found Anthony very skilled. His minty breath sent shivers down my spine. His hands played at the folds of my sweater teasing the skin beneath. A tantalizing warm sensation was creeping across my body. Seconds later, though we could have been snogging for several days…or months…or hours?...we broke apart.

"Night Char. I look forward to tomorrow," he kissed my cheek yet again and with a wink he set off towards the boys stairs. Without really thinking I followed him, "Wait, let's just do our homework together…it'll be faster."

He shrugged, "To be honest I really wasn't going to do any homework tonight."

I was suddenly disappointed, "Oh alright, well, see you tomorrow then."

"Wait! Char, I can…at least do potions with you. Meet me in my room?" I smiled and nodded running upstairs to grab my school bag.

We each sat on one end of the bed and began to do Potions. As if by magic we had finished within a half hour. This new bloke wasn't as bad as Snape at all. I threw myself down on a pillow and smiled, "Ahh, homework free for the rest of the night! Too bad you have Transfiguration AND Ancient Ruins."

"See…I'd normally do them but I have this rule. If there's a gorgeous, willing girl in my bed…I leave the homework for tomorrow. So I guess the question is…are you willing?" he smiled.

I played along, "Ahh, you see we hit the snag in your procrastinating abilities. I may be devastatingly gorgeous…but I am not quite as willing as you may think. However, we could make some negotiations."

I saw him glance up and down my body with a flick of his eyes and a hunger filled them, "Now these negotiations, there aren't people around to witness them as was part of our agreement."

"Now I disagree. An entire common room saw us enter your bedroom together." I kneeled on the bed now inching closer to him. His back was propped up against the headboard and his legs stretched out in front of him, "So it'd be common courtesy to fulfill whatever they think is going on…right?" I asked as I straddled his legs, I made the slightest thrusting movement with my hips and lowered my lips to his neck.

Rather than agreeing verbally he let his hands do the talking. They untucked my sweater from my skirt and caressed the skin beneath, his warm touch sent shivers up and down my body and I couldn't help but shift a little as I was still straddling his body. I had an urge to rip off his shirt when the door burst open and low and behold Sarah and Terry stood there.

"I KNEW IT!" shouted Sarah in victory, "I knew you were really getting it on. Your hormones…his hotness…it was only a matter of how much you were tempted."

"Merlin Sarah, way to scare the shit out of us!" I said as I raised myself off of Anthony's crotchal region.

"So…you two are really dating then?" asked Terry in confusion.

"No…we just thought…we just…thought it'd be fun I guess," replied Anthony.

Not wanting to continue the conversation I grabbed my book bag and Sarah, "We're going. See you boys tomorrow."

After yelling at Sarah for being a nosing prat I threw my exhausted body upon my own bed. Crap. Crap. Crap. This was going to be harder than I thought. I had feelings for Anthony that was sure. Sexual feelings for my brother. Crap that sounded bad, sexual feelings for someone who had always been like a brother to me. Now the question was Harry or Anthony? Hmmm…

Pleeeease review! I'd love to know what you guys think. It's going to get a bit more graphic next chapter. The Anthony and Charlotte relationship is going to intensify as if the Charlotte and Harry relationship. Let's just say the party at the Shrieking Shack is going to involve a fair amount of both firewhiskey and hormones!


	4. Chapter 4: Party at the Shrieking Shack

After yelling at Sarah for being a nosing prat I threw my exhausted body upon my own bed. Crap. Crap. Crap. This was going to be harder than I thought. I had feelings for Anthony that was sure. Sexual feelings for my brother. Crap that sounded bad, sexual feelings for someone who had always been like a brother to me. Now the question was Harry or Anthony? Hmmm…

* * *

The next few days were spent in a whirl of homework and planning. The party at the Shrieking Shack was going to be a night to remember. The invites had been sent and word had spread among the elite Hogwarts students about the party. No one was permitted entrance if they did not have an invitation.

**From Ravenclaw**: Charlotte Shenwick, Anthony Goldstein, Sarah Fawcett, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Mandy Brocklehurst, Cho Chang, and Roger Davies.

**From Gryffindor**: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Katie Bell, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas.

**From Hufflepuff**: Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Matthew Stebbins.

**From Slytherin**: Blaise Zambini, Draco Malfoy, Adrian Pucey, and Daphne Greengrass.

Sarah figured that if the Slytherins were invited they would do less damage. At least the party wouldn't be found out. The plan was to take the passageway that led to Honeydukes and once in the basement, we'd apparated to the Shrieking Shack. Flawless. Fred and George were contacted and of course willingly obliged in providing firewhiskey and butterbeer as well as various activities from their joke shop.

When Friday finally arrived, classes dragged slower than normal. It was as if all the professors took a leaf out of Professor Binns' book and decided to become dreadfully boring. Anthony and I wasted time by flicking ink pellets at unsuspecting classmates. Though funny at first, that even lost its enjoyment.

After a drawn out Herbology lesson, the Ravenclaw team made their way to the Quidditch pitch. Tryouts were to take place before dinner. All they needed was one more beater and a bloody good keeper. The team seemed more popular than ever, seeing as Ravenclaw had narrowly lost two years previous. This was Ravenclaw's year.

The Beater position was filled rather quickly by a magnificent new find, Marcus Belby. He was short, yet gruff and could handle a beater's bat with ease. The Keeper position proved to be much more of an issue, however after much debate and many arguments a Fourth Year, Miranda Bogsworth, was appointed the position. She needed some definite training, but I felt confident that this would be the year Ravenclaw beat Gryffindor.

Anthony and I walked back up to the castle, hand in hand. We were to eat in the Great Hall and then prepare for the night's festivities. I sat across from her friend, "So tonight…how much do you want to bet that Sarah and Terry hook up?"

Anthony considered the question for a moment, "I'd say my entire vault at Gringotts."

I laughed, "Ohh it is only a matter of time. I just _know_ it!"

We ate heavily, as to not get sick later on when they drank copious amounts of firewhiskey. As we left the Great Hall Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their way inside. Harry stopped and smiled at me, "So, are you planning on coming tonight?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss the first big celebration of the year. You're coming too?" I asked, feeling the food in her stomach churn uncomfortably.

"Yes of course I will. I saw you training earlier. Looks like the Gryffindors have some competition still," said Harry giving me a grin, "Well see you two later on then."

"See you," I immediately walked away after that painful conversation ended, "Merlin, Anthony I should just become a nun. Boys are too much to worry about."

He nodded silently, "Tonight will be interesting I suppose. Firewhiskey brings out the true feelings of people you know."

I agreed, unsure of what exactly alcohol would possess me to do tonight. With two boys I fancied in the same house…Merlin I'm turning into Sarah. Bidding Anthony goodbye for now, I climbed the staircase to the dormitory still deep in thought. Opening the door to the 7th year girl's room I stopped in shock. Sarah had clearly disassembled her entire wardrobe and strewn the contents across the entire room.

"Merlin Sarah! A wardrobe decision is not that difficult!" I cried throwing skirts, underwear, and socks off of her bed and onto Sarah's.

"It is if you're planning on snagging a new man before the next Hogsmeade trip," grumbled Sarah, "You on the other hand already have two men biding for your hand. Honestly, when did our roles switch?"

"About the time you ran out of new guys to date and had to go back for seconds. Unless of course you want to move a little younger? I heard there are a fair few single first years that would be honored to enjoy your company this evening," enjoying Sarah's scatterbrained state far too much.

Sarah shot me a look of deepest loathing accompanied by a rather rude hand gesture. I continued, "Sooo…who's the lucky guy?"

"Justin Finch-Fletchley if you_ must_ know. He and I had a thing back in third year…so young and innocent were we! Now, as mature 7th years we can explore new aspects of our relationship," said Sarah with the most mischievous face.

"You know there is one boy you haven't had much to do with…romantically. Terr-"

"Shut the bloody hell up right now. The day Terry Boot and I get together is the day Nearly Headless Nick's head actually comes off entirely. Seeing as that is entirely impossible, you will forgive my utter revulsion at your suggestion," said Sarah, finally selecting a rather short black skirt, a red halter top, and red high heels.

I, on the other hand, chose a much less revealing outfit. Dark skinny jeans, strappy black wedges, and a pale blue v-neck shirt encrusted with sparkly jewels around the neckline. Sarah looked as though she rather disapproved of the more concealing nature of my outfit but kept her mouth firmly shut.

We walked down the stairs and met with Terry and Anthony, both of whom looked extremely attractive. Anthony had on a light green button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up past his elbow, showing off the newly conditioned muscles beneath. I couldn't help but smile in appreciation. Sarah took a more obvious approach, "Hot damn Anthony, if you weren't totally into my best friend…" she left the sentence hanging and walked out of the common room with Terry at her side. Anthony shook his head and followed them. He took my hand as we tried to look nonchalant walking toward the statue of the witch with the humpback.

Only passing students on their way to or from the library, we were relieved. Anthony and I stood in one of the secret passageways as Sarah and Terry went ahead to enter the witch's hump.

"You look beautiful tonight Charlotte," whispered Anthony.

Though the passageway was pitch black, I knew he could feel the heat emanating off of my cheeks, "Thanks Anthony, you don't look so bad yourself."

We waited another moment and then chanced an entry into the witch's hump. Muttering the incantation, the hump broke open and I crawled inside first followed closely by Anthony. We breathed a sigh of relief as the hump sealed itself and left the group in darkness. We walked on for several long minutes. Anthony slipped his hand into mine on the way to Honeydukes. I felt my stomach lurch, but not in an unpleasant manner.

Upon reaching the cellar we immediately apparated to the kitchen of the Shrieking Shack. Not only did we find the Weird Sisters blaring from the radio, but also more firewhiskey to last them half a century. The group grinned at each other knowing that tonight was going to be epic. Not much needed to be done for setup, so we each sat down in the living room with a glass of firewhiskey.

"Though it may be rather childish…I thought of a game we could play to pass the time once the others arrive," said Sarah thoughtfully.

The group looked at her expectantly and she continued, "Truth or Dare?"

Everyone nodded their heads, not really sure if the idea would go over well. However, they were certain after a few drinks it'd be a better idea than broomsticks. I was already getting tipsy off of my first glass and began to find many things in the room amusing, such as the rugs or the funny chairs. Sarah's buzz began when the rest of the party began to arrive.

The houses arrived in groups. Much to Sarah's pleasure, the Hufflepuffs arrived first. She immediately steered Justin over to the vat of firewhiskey, pouring him a glass large enough to satisfy Hagrid. The Gryffindors arrived next, Harry looking dashing in a dark blue sweater and jeans. He sought me out in the crowd almost immediately after apparating. Grinning broadly, he grabbed a drink and sat close to me. Every now and again I caught him staring at in my direction out of the corner of his eye. Finally, the Slytherines arrived, looking as though they found nothing better to do than come here. They slouched into a corner, waiting for the effects of strong alcohol to lighten their spirits.

A half an hour into the party, and everyone was itching to play the game that Sarah had suggested earlier. I was especially nervous, not knowing what I was going to do about Harry Potter…sitting feet away from me…looking so hot. Sarah began the explanation, "Now…if any of you have only played muggle Truth or Dare…you are not going to last very long in the Wizarding version. When the game begins, you must answer the question truthfully…if not we will know. Your face will remain unbearably red until you utter the truth. So unless you'd like to explain to dear Professor McGonagall why you are discolored…tell the bloody truth. Same goes for the dares, if you don't do it…then suffer the same consequence. Obviously, we will not be asking you to do anything too far out of your comfort zones…so for now…let the game begin!"

Sarah began with a question directed at Justin Finch-Flechley, "Justin…Truth or Dare?"

He grinned, "Dare."

Sarah looked thoughtful for a moment and then responded with, "I dare you…to kiss the prettiest girl in this room."

A dull flush rose in Justin's cheeks, he made his way over to whom he thought was the prettiest girl in the room, and sadly, it was not Sarah as she had been hoping. He, instead, walked over to Hannah Abbot and kissed her full on the mouth. When he sat back in his seat, I noticed a rather pleased look on Hannah's face and I couldn't help but grin myself.

The game continued in Hogwarts fashion. Justin dared Malfoy to jump on one leg around the house in his boxers. That alone was comical enough to last a life time. Malfoy, in turn, dared Seamus to dance ballet in his boxers for an entire ten minute song. The game continued for some time until more firewhiskey had been consumed and the tasks and questions began to get more and more risqué.

I was laughing and smiling happily as the room spun on its own accord. This was such a wonderful night, and I couldn't help but grin in pleasure when Anthony took his hand and rested it on my leg, casually rubbing my thigh. After Cho Chang had been asked to explain in great detail, the strangest place she had ever had sex, the Truth or Dare turned to me. I felt a great rush of nerves and felt my face turn bright red, "Truth."

Cho grinned, "Alright then. Though you are with Anthony now, do you still have feelings for Harry?"

Sarah looked as though she wanted nothing more but to punch Cho full in the face. I felt my cheeks grow to a dark red and stole a nervous glance at Harry and Anthony, who had withdrawn his hand from my leg, "I…I…yes, I suppose so."

The students in the room all looked at each other knowingly. Anthony, though he had known I had feelings for Harry all along, looked slightly crestfallen. I tried to brush past this question, and asked Hermione to choose. She turned pink and muttered, "T-truth." Her body swaying slightly on her chair, Hermione waited expectantly for the question. I thought it over for a moment and replied, "So…you and Ron…how far have you…gone?"

Hermione glanced at her knees, "Um…we we-we've only gone to…we've gone to 3rd…just the other day in fact."

She looked rather pleased with herself, knowing that many people in the room considered her more of a goody two shoes. A short time later, after Anthony was forced to eat a considerable amount of doxy droppings…followed by throwing up the contents of his stomach. He directed his truth or dare at Terry. Terry chose dare.

"Alright then mate, take the prettiest girl here and have a nice snog session in the bedroom," grinned Anthony giving me a look of knowing. I couldn't believe my eyes when Terry stood up and grasped Sarah's hand, leading her into the bedroom. The whole room enjoyed a laugh at the couple that was created before our very eyes. Who knew what Sarah would think about it tomorrow though?

When Terry returned he was ready for payback and immediately directed a question at Anthony, who promptly chose truth. "Alright then, tell us…how long have you been into Charlotte?"

He glanced at me quickly out of the corner of his eye, "Ever since I first set eyes upon her on the Hogwarts Express first year."

I turned to him, not caring what the others thought, "That long Anthony? And you…you never said or did anything about it."

"What can I say…I was never born with the Gryffindor courage like your Harry was. It was too late for me, once you had him back in fifth year," replied Anthony.

I forced him to look into my eyes, "Well…you have me now."

A look of triumph crossed Sarah's face as she watched us. Anthony merely nodded while the girls in the group joined together in a resounding, "Awwww." I noticed Harry was downing yet another firewhiskey at a quick pace. He turned on the spot and apparated to the cellar of Honeydukes. We tried to continue with the party but after several snogging sessions with individuals including Draco and Susan Bones, Katie Bell and Dean Thomas the party came to an end. A few apparated back to the school, daring to make the journey to their common rooms hopefully undetected.

I on the other hand, decided to stay at the Shrieking Shack. Normally Sarah and I would share a room and rehash the night's events. This time, however, I took Anthony's hand and led him into a bedroom at the top of the stairs. I layed down, feeling a wave of exhaustion, and closed my eyes. I felt the bed lower as Anthony layed down next to me.

I rolled onto my side and looked at his exhausted form, "Can we talk?"

He shook his head, "Come on Char, I'm exhausted. I don't have time for your worrying over my feelings when you're clearly still in love with Harry."

I sat up, "Anthony…did you ever know that I was practically in love with _you_ until fourth year? I was hoping you'd ask me to Hogsmede or the Yule Ball or something…but you never did. So I settled for the next best guy in the school, Harry Potter. I ended up falling for him…hard. But you were…you were always my first choice. I assumed you loved me as a sister, so I pushed all my feelings for you out the window…and now here we are…and my feelings are fighting to come back inside…"

"Sure Char. Just get some rest," said Anthony rolling away so I could no longer see his face.

"Kiss me Anthony." I said, roughly grabbing his shoulder and turning him to face me, "Kiss me now." He looked up at me and saw a hard blazing look upon my face. I wanted nothing more but those lips to come crashing down upon my own. To feel the heat of his body pressed up against mine.

"Stop confusing yourself Charlotte. We are not dating. I was humiliated in front of all our friends and soon the school with know. You're dating someone yet have deeply romantic feelings for someone else. Now who's the fool? Not Harry as you had intended, I am the fool Charlotte. Now shut the bloody hell up and go to sleep," yelled Anthony.

I felt like I had been stung…like someone had just stunned me in the chest….like my heart was ripped out and thrown to the dogs. I rolled over on my side and began to sob silently. I was at fault here, not Anthony…I have done nothing but play with his emotions…shit I was a bitch. I continued to shake with sobs, when I felt a hand on my shoulder, expecting Anthony to ask me to quit my blubbering I turned at the touch. Anthony was fast asleep next to me…the touch had come from Harry Potter standing at the foot of our bed.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed. Please Review it, I would really appreciate it. It'll help me continue the story! Thanks so much! Have a great day guys!


	5. Chapter 5: Reconciliation

I felt like I had been stung…like someone had just stunned me in the chest….like my heart was ripped out and thrown to the dogs. I rolled over on my side and began to sob silently. I was at fault here, not Anthony…I have done nothing but play with his emotions…shit I was a bitch. I continued to shake with sobs, when I felt a hand on my shoulder, expecting Anthony to ask me to quit my blubbering I turned at the touch. Anthony was fast asleep next to me…the touch had come from Harry Potter standing at the foot of our bed.

* * *

I had to control the sudden urge to cry. What the bloody hell was he doing here? Harry motioned for me to follow him…and of course I obliged. He led me into the living room where we had had the party earlier. It was an utter disaster zone…something to worry about in the morning I supposed.

Harry sat on one of the worn couches and I followed his suit, still unsure of the situation. I half wanted to just tell Harry to shove it and crawl back into bed with Anthony…then I remembered our fight…

"Charlotte…I…I kinda just wanted to talk to you," said Harry, scratching his neck.

I looked at him in a sarcastic fashion, "Ohh really? That's why you asked me out here?"

He laughed nervously, "Yeah, I sort of wanted to ask you if you really meant you were still in love with me?"

I considered the question and knew it was useless to lie, "Well my face isn't bright red now is it? So I was obviously telling the truth, as much as I hate to admit it…"

"Then why not ditch Anthony and come back to me? We're perfect for each other, I miss you and I love you too! I mean it just makes sense!" pleaded Harry.

I scoffed at his suggestion, "And just forget that you cheated on me? That you left me alone with no idea where you were or if we were still together? I may be with Anthony, but even if we break up Harry…I don't know if you and I is a good idea…anymore."

He replied heatedly, "You don't love Anthony! I watch you together and it's just…not right! It's awkward, it's not REAL. What you and I had was REAL and I fucked it up. I admit it, I messed up the most REAL thing I had in my life…and now what do I have? Nothing, because I want you…you're everything to me." He crashed his lips against mine, trying desperately to stir me into a frenzy…I tried to resist but failed miserably.

I didn't know what to say to his explanation, I tried to keep back the tears…but it was impossible, I succumbed to the urge to let out all that I had been feeling, and with tears streaming down my face I spoke, "You have…n-no idea how terrible that year was without you. And here I find my worst fears were confirmed…and you had cheated on me Harry! What kind of girl would I be if I went back with you? I want you to know that I have been fighting the urge like none other to come running back to you with open arms and allowing things to return to the way it used to be. I have been fighting it with all my strength for the past WEEK. Give me some damn time Harry…I can't forgive you for tearing out my heart like that. I'm sorry but I can't! I don't even deserve to be with someone like Anthony, he is so much better than I am…I'm just hurting him by being with him and I HATE myself for it. It's my own fault…for not being able to let you go. I'm trying and you are making it DAMN hard for me to stop loving you. Leave me the hell alone Harry and if I decide that you…that you…If I decide you can have me again then Happy Christmas…I am done for now Harry…done."

"Charlotte…I'm so sorry…I know…I know I've acted like a total prat and I don't deserve you…just please think about it…give me a second chance…please," cried Harry looking quite pathetic in my opinion.

"I'm with Anthony now…if he still even wants me. I am trying to give myself the happiness I lost because of you. If he's no longer happy with me after tonight I'll let him go, he doesn't deserve me if I can't even love him with my whole heart. Leave me alone Harry, maybe someday we can work things out…but for now…we're just Quidditch rivals and nothing more," I surprised myself by walking away without a backward glance.

I ran blindly back into my room and wanted nothing more but for Sarah to come and tell me everything was going to be alright. That'd I'd find happiness…someday and that Harry was an insufferable prat who deserved no one as good as me. I began to shake with sobs, and tried controlling them…however it proved impossible. Anthony was restless next to me, and I couldn't be sure if he was awake or just having a terrible night's sleep after consuming copious amounts of alcohol.

Gradually, my sobs subsided and sleep began to take over my body. Before I knew it, I was in dreamland…and though it was a sanctuary from the real world, all my dreams revolved around Harry Potter and Anthony Goldstein…surprise surprise…I wonder what my subconscious was thinking…all the goddamn time?

During a particular awful dream in which all my friends abandoned me and I was forced to watch Harry and Ginny live a happy life together; I was woken up rather abruptly.

Sarah bounded onto my bed and was shaking me vigorously. She had a wild, crazed look about her, "Charlotte Ann Shenwick. What the fuck happened last night?"

"You…you snogged Terry Boot…and I assume you slept in the same bed with him also?" I asked, not fully awake yet, with a lurching feeling in my stomach that was not entirely due to the hangover I so terribly had. I noticed that Anthony had left sometime in the morning, without as much as a word.

"Yes…I…don't know what I was _on!_ Did you slip me something? Because that would explain all of my terrible decisions last night. I, of course, am not that much of a skank to sleep with him, but I am fairly certain we got to at least second base, rounding the corner to third…if I hadn't gotten sick…who knows what the bloody hell would have happened! Ohh, here take this, you'll feel better," Sarah handed me a glass of steaming purple liquid.

I drank it readily, loving the feeling of the hangover being magically wiped away. However, the terrible feeling in my stomach persisted. Sarah continued," So you and Anthony? Did you get it on? Because I noticed something was a bit off when you two went to bed together."

I told her everything that had transpired between both Anthony and I and then Harry and I. Reliving the night was like taking a stunning hex to the stomach. However, after I had told her everything and all my feelings and troubles were off my chest I began to feel better, "I don't know what to do Sarah."

"Yes you do. What do you want Charlotte?"

"I…I think…I know…I want Anthony. I want to date him, for real and see how it all turns out. I think we could be happy together…if he'll even…he knows I still love Harry, hell the entire school knows I still love Harry…I don't want him to play the fool."

"You have to let go eventually Charlotte, so do it. Take a chance," replied Sarah lying on the bed next to me.

I rolled onto my side and looked at her, "Then will you do the same? Don't get angry at me Sarah…but I think that you and Terry would go the distance. I think that he is your chance at love. I know you two pretend to despise each other but…I think deep down you both know you're meant to be."

She let a tear fall down her cheek as she looked into my bloodshot eyes, "You…you think? I-I'm no good with long term things Char…I'm not as strong as you. I'll think about it, ok? I truly will Char."

I sat up and threw my arms around her hugging her tightly, "Sarah, I'd be lost without you."

We sat there hugging and crying for quite some time until someone at the door cleared their throat and walked into the room, "Ahh...Ladies…if I'd have known you'd be in a touchy feely kind of mood I'd have been in here much sooner!" Terry threw himself on the bed leaning his head on Sarah's knee, "So…can I join?"

"Fat chance, Ter. Come on Char, let's get to cleaning," said Sarah jerking her knee away quickly, causing Terry's head to come crashing onto the rather hard mattress. He rubbed his head, "Nah, don't worry about it. Anthony and I got up early and did it all. We noticed you two girls were in a right state, but good party overall I'd say."

Sarah and I gave each other a significant look and I asked Terry rather cautiously, "Umm, Terry, is…is Anthony still around?"

"Nah, sorry mate, he left maybe two hours ago. Didn't want to wake you, but I think he wants to talk to you a bit…listen…go easy on him alright? He has always bloody loved you and even agreed to this fake boyfriend bollocks. So try to be gentle to preserve your friendship," explained Terry, trying desperately not to meet my eye.

"I don't think I really want to break up with him…I mean we aren't really together…but I-I think I kind of want to be with him for real this time…and see how it works out," I tried to sound confident in my decision but I was still rather uneasy.

Terry nodded, "Just don't mess with his mind mate; he'd do anything for you."

We didn't waste any time in getting out of the house. I wanted nothing more than to retire to my corner in the library and read. I was weird that way…it happens. Luckily, the three of us made it back to the common room without anyone noticing we had spent the night elsewhere. The common room was almost empty, only a few individuals sat at tables with either friends or homework. It was such a beautiful day that I decided to head outside and finish some homework. I figured that fresh air would do me well. Sarah, on the other hand, refused to do anything productive and decided to go back to sleep when we reached our dormitory.

I would usually go and fetch Anthony and we would have a study session together…but I decided to leave him alone for the time being. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and headed outside. My favorite tree, a large willow, rested next to the lake. It was rather set away from the other students who were chatting, flying, or using their soon to be confiscated fanged Frisbees. I spread out my multitude of books and parchment and set to work. Thank Merlin that homework could manage to take my mind off even the most horrible situations.

I worked, calculated, concluded, and summarized until it was too dark out to see the parchment in front of me. Luckily, I had finished so much I only had an essay in Herbology, one of my favorite classes, to finish. I decided to head into dinner, since it was already well past 6 o'clock. Sarah seemed to have dragged herself out of bed a moment before I had entered the Great Hall and was also there for some dinner.

We sat down in the middle of the table and realized exactly how extremely hungry we were. A steak, some potatoes, and a treacle tart later and we were both famished. I slung my backpack on my shoulder once again and followed Sarah to our dormitory, "So how was your nap your Highness?"

"Marvelous, of course. I do not know _how_ you managed to remain productive all day with the night we had!" replied Sarah shaking her head in disbelief.

"I wouldn't have been able to sleep…I don't even know if I'll manage it tonight if I don't clear things up with Anthony. Have you seen him around at all?"

"I woke up just before I came down to dinner and he wasn't in the common room. I assumed he was with you to be honest. Don't worry Char, you guys are going to work it out, you'll be just fine," said Sarah pushing open the common room door. I looked around the room and didn't see Anthony or Terry. I felt a wave of exhaustion hit my body, and though it was only seven o'clock I retired to the dormitory whilst Sarah began to do some homework.

I lay in my bed for hours, worrying about last night's events. I heard Sarah enter the dorm somewhere around midnight. Pretending to be asleep, I waited until her breathing was heavy…which didn't happen until almost one o'clock, before exiting my bed and making my way to the common room. I had every intention of forcing Anthony to listen to my profuse apology and to insist I would understand if he never wished to speak to me again. The common room was, of course, deserted. I ran up to the boy's dormitory and found Anthony lying on his bed…wide awake.

He jumped when he saw me enter the room, and then looked extremely apprehensive. He moved aside in the bed and motioned for me to crawl in with him. I slid my body in his sheets and looked at him wondering what he was thinking. I began in hushed tones, "Anthony…I- I am so-"

He cut me off, "No, Charlotte…I...uh…I am so sorry for the way I spoke to you last night. It was bang out of order."

"No, I deserved it. I never considered your feeling when I asked you to be my… boyfriend."

"I knew what I was getting myself into Char. I just never intended the entire school find out you were still in love with Harry Potter while you were dating me. I mean…how would I look to everyone? Like a right prat for keeping you and Harry apart and an idiot for even dating you in the first place. If it wasn't for Cho Chang, asking you that question…we'd be fine…but I…I think this is getting to be a bit too much when my reputation is at stake here," whispered Anthony not meeting my eye.

"I understand completely Anthony. I really do and…and if you don't want to be around me as much anymore…I wouldn't be upset."

"Really? 'cuz I sure as hell would. If…if our relationship was _real_ in the first place then I'd say to hell with whatever everyone else is thinking. But it's not…and I can't pretend anymore."

I fidgeted on the bed, "What if…what if I wished it was real. Kissing you. Touching you. Just _being_ with you feels…right. I could see myself falling for you harder than I ever fell for Harry Potter. And I have kept on pushing these feelings back because…I don't want to lose you as a friend. But what we have…what we can have…I think it'd be worth the risk."

His eyes flicked upwards and stared deeply into mine. I was unsure of what he was thinking or what he wanted. I continued, "Its...its up to you though. I completely understand if you don't want to…to take the risk. We can forget we ever had this conversation, I mean I-"

Suddenly his lips crashed down onto my own, both pairs moving freely. Our bodies pressed up against each other as his tongue snaked its way into my mouth. His hands caressed my sides, back, and stomach and I arched my back in pleasure. After an undefined amount of time we broke apart. I smiled at him, "Um...so I think I'll take that as a yes?"

He grinned and dived under the covers, lifting my shirt and kissing my stomach…moving up to my arms…covering my neck in soft tender kisses, and then to my mouth where he pressed his lips down in the most tender, romantic fashion and then looked into my eyes, "I think that would be a safe assumption."

I couldn't stop smiling and though tiredness was overtaking my body I was elated. I snuggled next to him in his covers, breathing in his scent and sighing in delight. It was a while before we fell asleep into each other's arms…both too happy…to even care about a thing as absurd as sleep. Tonight was perfect. Tonight was, perhaps, the first night of forever.

* * *

Thanks for reading the chapter guys! Hope you enjoyed! More to come! I'm busy with the last few days of work before I move back into school, but I'll try to pop out another chapter before I head back to school work!


End file.
